vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kamito Kazehaya
Summary Kamito Kazehaya is the protagonist of Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance, a unique male elementalist, a former assassin, a master swordsman and the reincarnation of the Demon King. Three years ago, he disguised himself as a girl under the alias Ren Ashbell to participate in the Blade Dance. He won, but due to a certain event, he abandoned blade dancing for three years, until he was called by his acquaintance Greyworth Ciel Mais to attend the Areishia Spirit Academy. She wants him to become an elementalist again, because Ren Ashbell has reappeared, even though she and Kamito are supposed to be the same person. His spirits are Terminus Est and Restia Ashdoll. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C | At least High 8-C | At least High 8-C, possibly 8-B | Higher, possibly 8-B Name: Kamito Kazehaya, Ren Ashbell, Reincarnation of the Demon King, Demon King of the Nighttime Origin: Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Human, Elementalist, Assassin, 'Strongest Blade Dancer', Host of Ren Ashdoll's will, Potential Demon King, Member of Team Scarlet, Student of the Areishia Spirit Academy, Former member of the Instructional School Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can ignore terrain in action, Good in CQC, Acrobatics, Master Swordsmanship, Counter-Attacks, Attack Canceling, Disarm, Sunder, Extraordinary willpower, Enhanced Senses and Awareness (Can sense presence, bloodlust and magic), Self-Mind Manipulation via Self-Suggestion, Regeneration (Low naturally, Mid-Low over time), Spirit Contract, Muscle Control, Statistics Amplification by infusing his body parts with Divine Power, Can infuse his whole body with Divine Power, Battle Precognition via his opponent's muscle movements and body language (works as well on humans as on spirits and monsters), Instinctive Reaction, Stealth Mastery (He can hide his presence and remove sounds), Perception Manipulation with Water Lily, Able to warp fire around his sword and amplify his sword strikes with it (Kamito can't use fire himself), Weapon Creation (Swords and daggers), Telepathy (Only works with his two spirits, Est and Restia), Afterimage Creation via Mist Form, Power Absorption via Last Strike, Light Manipulation via Spirit Stones. Terminus Est provides: Limited Metal Bending (Can bend and weaken regular metallic weapons), Can harm the minds of spirits, Partial Anti-Magic (Kamito can cut through magic attacks with Est), Passive Durability Amplification, Resistance to Darkness Manipulation and curses (Est absorbs them automatically), Resistance (To Poison, Magic, Diseases, Mind Manipulation and Holy Manipulation, Fear Manipulation) |-|Ren Ashbell=Same, plus Blasts of Electricity shot from his sword, Resistance to Light attacks instead of Dark, Can bypass and dispel barriers, seals and magic circles. (This key does not include Curse Resistance, Metal Bending, Anti-Spirit Mind Harming, Anti-Magic, and passive durability amp) |-|Post-Tournament=Combined powers of Base and Ren Ashbell, plus Power Bestowal through kisses, Rage Power, Statistics Amplification (Can tap into Ren Ashdoll's dormant power inside him; automatically activates when he's on the verge of death), Minor Miasma Manipulation, Regeneration (High-Low, very fast), Semi-Berserk Mode, Resistance to Pain Manipulation |-|Demon King=Same as Post-Tournament, plus Berserk Mode, Enhanced Visual Speed (Enemy attacks appear to move in slow motion), Fear-inducing Aura (Can be seen with the naked eye), Fear Manipulation and Madness Manipulation (Type 3) (Stated to cause instant terror to those who lay eyes on him), Miasma Manipulation, Power Nullification via miasma, Forcefield Creation via miasma, Limitless supply of Divine Power. Attack Potency: At least Large Building level (Stronger than Claire Rouge and Ellis Fahrengart. He took down a military-class spirit with Claire's aid and stalemated a frenzy spirit, strong enough to destroy an entire plaza. He pushed back a berserk Leonora Lancaster on 1v1), higher with Second/Destructive Form | At least Large Building level (Stronger. He easily defeated Velsaria Eva Fahrengart and her spirit Dreadnought, a world-renowned top-tier spirit for its almost impenetrable armor, compared to a fortress. Vorpal Blast can vaporize a human), higher with Second/Destructive Form | At least Large Building level (Stronger than before. Having both his spirits' powers, either combined in a single sword or separately, his damage output is much higher, often said to be higher than when he was Ren Ashbell. He killed many ice dragons, and fought on par with the 3rd strongest Ordesian elementalist), higher with Second/Destructive Form. Possibly City Block level (could only barely defeat a brainwashed Greyworth by letting Ren Ashdoll's power inside him corrupt him and wielding both Est and Restia simultaneously and after Restia received a power boost. Kamito was otherwise stomped) | Higher, Possibly City Block level (Exceedingly stronger than before, stomping his normal self. He defeated Laevateinn's arm, the strongest fire spirit, and obliterated copies of Nepenthes Lore) Speed: Massively Hypersonic combat speed/reactions (Can react to and dodge cloud-to-ground lightning), Occasionally Higher attack speed (Some sword techniques exceed the commonly seen speed of the series). At least Subsonic travel speed with Divine Power (Meta 3D Movement allows Kamito to run on water, which needs one to run at least 30 meters per second), Transonic with some attacks (his speed surpasses that of sound) | At least Same, likely Higher | Same | Far Higher (Attacks appear to move in slow motion) Lifting Strength: Likely Class 25 (should at least scale to Claire) Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class, higher with Second/Destructive Form | At least Large Building Class, higher with Second/Destructive Form | At least Large Building Class, higher with Second/Destructive Form. Possibly City Block Class | Higher, Possibly City Block Class Durability: At least Large Building level (Took on and resisted a blow from a frenzied spirit that easily destroyed a plaza. Resisted a dragon's full-powered physical attacks and Leonora Lancaster in berserk mode) | At least Large Building level (likely more durable) | At least Large Building level (Survived Leschkir's gravity magic, among the most killable magics) | Higher, Possibly City Block level (Ignored pretty much everything Rubia and Laevateinn threw at him) Stamina: Vastly Superhuman (Can infuse his body with Divine Power for a long duration of time and is able to fight with life-threatening injuries), lower stamina if he dual wields | Same | Same | Unknown (stated to have limitless divine power supply) Range: Extended human melee range with his sword(s), several dozen meters with Energy Blasts and Projectiles. He can surround his weapon with invisible energy, slightly extending his reach. Standard Equipment: Demon Slayer | Vorpal Sword | Demon Slayer Zwei (combines Demon Slayer and Vorpal Sword in 1 sword, gains the powers of both). He later has both swords separately. In all forms, Kamito can summon regular swords and daggers, and has access to Healing Crystals. Intelligence: Combat Genius; He is a master of infiltration and assassination, and is known to trump superior foes through skill and analysis. He is able to anticipate enemy movements through their body language and muscle movement. However, due to years of living in isolation, he is not book-smart. Weaknesses: Dislikes killing and is weak in spirit magic. His skillset makes it so he finds difficulty in facing multiple opponents at a time. His unique constitution makes him resistant to healing magic. *'Base' - Est can't use her full power (only 10%) due to being cut off from her real body. She gradually and passively passes the curses she absorbs to Kamito, which will eventually kill him. Using Est for extended periods of time will exhaust him. Destructive Form and Last Form can only safely be used once a day each, twice by straining it. *'Ren Ashbell' - Disadvantaged against Light attribute opponents. *'Post-Tournament' - Est can't use her full power and her curse absorption will eventually kill him. Dual-wielding drains stamina quickly *'Demon King' - Becomes an uncontrollable berserker that doesn't differentiate friend from foe. If he stays too long in that state, Kamito will be consumed by the Darkness Elemental Lord residing inside him and die Feats: *Even as a child, he was able to singlehandedly crush a group of skilled assassins with his bare hands. He's also capable of fighting and taking down opponents while blinded. *Took down Jio Inzagi, a stronger professional assassin, while in Base mode. *Finished off Velsaria Eva Fahrengart and her fortress-like spirit while wounded (Strongest student elementalist of the Ordesia Empire). *Fought and severely wounded a large rampaging military spirit, while running and keeping his balance on top of it, and as the spirit was flying at an altitude of over 4000 meters. *Fought on par and defeated a berserk-mode Leonora Lancaster (strongest student elementalist of the Dracunia Empire), with broken ribs, a hole in his chest and dislocated joints. He couldn't move a finger afterward, though. *Defeated Leonora in a 1-vs-1 without her berserk mode *Resisted and defeated Rubia Elstein, while in Demon King mode (Among the strongest elementalists of the series) *Killed multiple ice dragons with Rinslet Laurenfrost *Took on and completely overpowered multiple Imperial City elementalists *Defeated Leschkir Hirschkilt and her gravity magic (3rd strongest elementalist of the Ordesia Empire) *Held his own and defeated his own brainwashed master, Greyworth, who was reverted to peak capabilities *Defeated a “zombified” version of the Absolute Blade Arts founder who had unlimited stamina *Defeated his predecessor, Demon King Solomon in a fight who was complete with his own Vorpal Sword, Ring of Solomon, Demon King's mask, with one blow after succumbing to the darkness of Ren Ashdoll. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Assassination Skills *'Meta Three-Dimensional Movement:' A series of techniques that allows the user to run along almost any surface and any angle as if it were a flat and smooth surface, allowing Kamito to run on walls, ceilings, and even water. *'Water Lily:' Uses Divine Power to allow him to run on water and fight underwater. Can be used to remove traces of reflection and body shape, and conceal himself from others. *'Aqua Elusion:' Kamito syncs his body with the flow of water, completely eliminating his presence. *'Demon Spider:' Kamito uses Divine Power to stick to walls and ceilings, or pass through tight and narrow passages. *'Thunderclap:' A movement technique that grants him bursts of "god-like" speed. It allows him to stand and run in perfect balance on any surface, including unstable ground and even moving chains. *'Dual Snakes:' Dual slashes with either blades or palms aiming at the opponent's neck. *'Destructive Impact:' An assassination technique performed by wrapping a fist in divine power and releasing a shockwave. It is strong enough to destroy obstacles and knock opponents unconscious. This technique can also pass through objects; he can thus press his divine power-wrapped palm against a door and release the shockwave on the other side without breaking the door itself. *'Snakes and Scorpions:' An assassination technique where the user keeps a low stance and swiftly moves across the ground while attacking the opponent's feet. *'Flying Snake:' An assassination technique where the user unleashes an upward slash at great speed. *'Flashing Fang:' An assassination technique where the user surrounds a bladed weapon with divine power and stabs directly at the throat. *'Shadow Weaving:' The most advanced version of the Meta 3D Movement technique. It allows the user to move in all directions around a target by bouncing off any object and surface at high speeds, creating after-images and disorienting the opponent. Other Combat skills *'Orochi:' Launches countless slashes using short one-handed swords. *'Weapon Works:' Spirit magic that allows him to create temporary swords. *'Sword Break:' In a situation where he lost his sword, Kamito can use this technique to cut without a sword. An unarmed technique that utilizes an elbow thrust at a person's hand, which results in stopping the enemy's downward strike in mid-motion forcefully. This technique was used against Leonora when she was fighting Kamito in the Blade Dance, right after losing Est temporarily. *'Steel's Protection:' (Unusable in Ren Ashbell form) Passively increases Kamito's durability, giving him some leeway in conducting self-sacrificing attacks. Self-Suggestion: Kamito is able to perform special feats with his body by saying certain actions to subconsciously make his body perform them. He can also shut down his senses, or heighten them with a thought *'Unknown Word:' A self-suggestion that allows the user to choose when to wake up from sleep. *'Release:' Saying this word allows the activation of a skill that enables the user to remove mental shackles through powerful self-suggestion, thereby allowing them to temporarily surpass the body's limits. Entering this state, the user will stop feeling fatigue and also become numb to pain to a certain extent. A strong backlash will however follow from using this skill. *'«The Act of Mental Oblivion»:' The user's mind becomes still like water allowing them to ignore outside light stimulus and lets them pretend to be asleep or dead. Sword Techniques *'Vorpal Blast:' (Unusable in Base form) Launches a beam of jet-black lightning to attack the enemy, resulting in a large blast, and capable of vaporizing a human. *'Absolute Blade Arts:' The strongest group of sword techniques in the series. Taught to Kamito by his master Greyworth Ciel Mais. **'First Form, Purple Lightning:' The fastest sword technique in terms of combat speed, delivering a single piercing thrust of extreme power and speed, which induces explosive power in a specific direction. The resulting force is capable of inflicting massive damage upon solid targets. This sword move has no effective counter. ***'Dual Wielding Form, Purple Lightning Revised:' This technique was used by Kamito after regaining Restia. It is Purple Lightning performed by cross-intersecting the two swords. **'Second Form, Meteor:' A sword technique derived from Purple Lightning. An aerial attack, as a downwards swing at extreme speed powered by a large erupting release of Divine Power. It is the strongest single-strike sword attack. Has the potential to one-hit kill. **'Third Form, Shadowmoon Waltz:' Anti-army spinning sword technique which can defeat multiple enemies on all sides. Can also easily break weapons. Also usable in dual-wielding. **'Fourth Form, Blazing Slash:' A technique for countering fire users. Kamito dispels and absorbs flames directed at him into his blade, which he can then send back to attack his foes. **'Sixth Form, Crushing Fang:' An anti-weapon and anti-shield sword technique. Kamito slams the base of the sword's hilt with divine power, and the power resonates through the blade and creates a high-frequency vibration that is able to shatter weapons and shields. One of the fastest sword techniques. **'Seventh Form, Biting Dragon:' An anti-air sword technique developed from Purple Lightning, used for sending enemies upwards. Kamito used it against Greyworth to counter her use of Meteor. **'Mist Form, Water Reflection Mirror:' An evasive technique using divine power to instantly create a lasting afterimage of the user and hide himself at the same time. **'Flash Form, Death Butterfly Flash Dance:' A counterattack sword technique unleashed at godlike speed, when targeted by an opposing sword attack. **'Destructive Form, Bursting Blossom Spiral Blade Dance - *Insert Number (Max 36)* Consecutive Strikes:' Massive combo of sword slashes at high speeds. This attack was originally meant for dual-wielding but Kamito managed to adapt it so he can use it with one sword, but doing so severely strains the hand in use. It's powerful enough to destroy an Archdemon-class spirit (normally needing a small legion of Elementalists to confront) and Nepenthes Lore. ***'Destructive Form, Bursting Blossom Spiral Blade Dance - *Insert Number (Max 36)* Consecutive Strikes - Lightning Flare:' This technique combines the above attack and the "Vorpal Blast", effectively making it the strongest overall technique seen by Kamito thus far. Powerful enough to one-shot Military-class spirits casually (stronger than Archdemon-class). **'Final Form, Last Strike:' The ultimate Absolute Blade Art technique. It can only be used as a counter. In a matter of split-seconds, Kamito absorbs the opponent's attack and energy through the tip of his sword, and then counters in a single destructive strike. The stronger the incoming attack, the stronger the counter becomes. Capable of one-shot if the opponent isn't resistant enough. ***'Final Form, Dual Last Strike:' Same as above but while dual-wielding, Kamito defeated Rubia's Muspelheim spirit with it. Divine Empowerment: (Post-tournament only) Although the specifics, for now, are largely unknown, since awakening as the Demon King, every time Kamito has kissed another Elementalist, a part of the power of the Darkness Elemental Lord he possesses deep inside him is transferred to them, drastically boosting their Divine Power immediately afterwards for multiple hours, increasing all their stats. Demon King Powers (Demon King only) *'Enhanced Divine Power/Aura:' In this form, Kamito's mere presence is noted to be outright terrifying. Dragon spirits (which are among the strongest spirits) and other strong elementalists were terrified, quickly losing any and all will to fight. Kamito suffers no drawbacks from Est's high Divine Power consumption in this state. *'Enhanced Visual Speed:' Everything and everyone around him appear to move in slow motion, including attacks. He can thus casually perform movement and agility feats without using the special skills that are normally required, such as all his Assassination Skills and Shadow Weaving. *'Pain Ignorance:' Due to being in a berserker-state, Kamito can move and attack while ignoring wounds and pain. *'Miasma Manipulation:' Kamito can freely control miasma, a kind of darkness that devours everything in its path, including the devastating flames of Laevateinn. He can shatter magic cast by a royal Elementalist with a simple motion of his hands. He can also shape the miasma as an armor in order to protect his whole body from any kind of magic. Even magic designed for large-scale destruction is unable to injure him. Key: Base | Ren Ashbell | Post-tournament | Demon King Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Knife Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Martial Artists Category:Acrobats Category:Spirit Contract Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Magic Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Element Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Electricity Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Healers Category:Afterimage Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Light Users Category:Telepaths Category:Berserkers Category:Rage Users Category:Aura Users Category:Fear Users Category:Madness Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Mind Users Category:Metal Users Category:Soul Users Category:Assassins Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Orphans Category:Tier 8